Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 15
Nico "'T'his place is cool," Ebony said once we entered the arena. "If you like arenas, then I guess it is." I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. How did she know that I was lying, or why did she act like she did about the Big House? "So," Ebony walked to the middle of the arena and looked at me, "what do we do next?" "I guess we can check your fighting skills," I went over to the box next to the door. It had some shields, armor, and swords in it. I picked out a sword a walked over to her. It was about three feet long, nothing special. I handed her the sword, "Here." She looked at it in her hand, turning it back and forth, "It doesn't feel right, it's to lite or something." "Just test it out on one of those straw dummies over there," I motioned my head at one. "Okay," she went up to it, and tried to stab it, but the sword flew out of her hands and hit the dummy before landing on the ground. "I guess it was too lite." She nodded. Right then, the Ares cabin came storming in, with Clarisse at the head of them all. She came over to me, "Hey, Nico." "Hey." "My cabin and I are practicing and we need you two to leave." "Fine. Ebony?" I looked in her direction. She was putting up her sword when something landed on the ground. "Crud," she was about to pick it up when someone beat her to it. It was one of the new Ares cabin members. He was younger and shorter than I was, and had short cut red hair and blue eyes. He didn't look like he belonged in the Ares cabin, he wasn't as built as the rest of them were. The kid picked up the bracelet and looked at it. "Amazing," he mumbled. Clarisse made her way over to the kid, "Derry! What are you doing?" "This bracelet... Amazing." Ebony looked at me with an expression that I understood somehow, she was saying "Is this guy mental?" I walked over to Clarisse, who was now looking at the bracelet. "What is it?" "Derry has a special power," Clarisse explained, "he's good with war items and such. He can stiff out some of the best, but I've never seen him do this before..." "This bracelet," Derry said, "it can do something," he looked at Ebony." What? I don't have any idea what your talking about." He handed her the bracelet back, "Shake it in your right hand." "Are you?-" "Just do it." Ebony sighed. She grabbed the bracelet and shook her right hand, like she was told to do. All of a sudden, the bracelet turned into a sword. It was a three and a half foot long celestial bronze sword with some sort of grape vine design on the hilt. "Amazing," Ebony said. "Did you even know it could do that?" I asked. "No... wow..." I turned to Clarisse, who was giving Derry a look, and Derry was grinning from ear to ear, "I think we're going to go now." Clarisse nodded. "Let's go, Ebony." "But how do I turn it back?" she asked. "Just shake it and it will turn back," Derry answered, still smiling. "Okay, thanks Derry." "Your welcome." I then left, Ebony on my tail. **** "It's just too many coincidences!" "Just calm down, Nico," Annabeth said. We were standing together on the Big House's front porch. I had given back to reigns for Ebony to Pollux, who looked like he was about to pass out when he saw Ebony's sword go back and forth between its two forms. "I also have this creepy feeling that her been claimed is-" "Important. Yes, I know and I agree. I thought that maybe she would have a dream that would confirm something, but she wouldn't spill. She had a dream about something last night, I know that." "How did she know I was lying? That's what I want to know," I started pacing. "I don't know, Nico. She's not like any child of Dionysus I've met." "Me either," I mumbled. "I suggest just for us to wait and see what's going to happen. Maybe Hera will show up," she smiled jokingly. "This quest, I'm just so stressed over it. I've never done this before, what if I mess up or what if I-" "You sound just like Percy when you say things like that!" she was laughing, but it was full of tension. "What am I suppose to do?" "Relax and get ready, we all are. Leo's been working hard on this boat, something he enjoys, and the Argo II should be ready tomorrow. Jason and Piper are helping him because they find peace in each other. Pollux is helping Ebony, hoping that she's the one and not him. And I'm here with you, one of my last close friends. I'm going to go check on Leo, and you better be packing once I come back," with that, she left me standing alone. **** For the rest of the day, I pack, paced, and practiced my fighting. Something in my gut told me I needed to ready for everything possible. No new news was presented, the boat was going to be done by sundown. Just before the sunset, I walked over to check it out. It was an amazing boat, high flying flags, Festus' head at the... head, and the Greek shields surrounding it. It looked like an over sized Greek battleship back from thousands of years ago. No one stood o the boat, everyone just stood around looking at it. Then, cheering rung out. We were finally done! Here we come, Percy. **** That night I had the same dreams I had had for years, ones about Bianca, my parents, and others. The dreams were flying by me though, like I was getting a recap of past ones. It then stopped on one. I was standing next to a beautiful girl with dark flowing hair and olive skin, just like mine use to be. I couldn't see her face because we were standing side to side. I looked down at myself, I was dressed in full armor, and so was the girl. We were standing on a high hill, over looking old buildings, the kind you would have seen in Greece or Rome. ''It this Rome? '' "No," the girl next to me said in a sad tone. "Greece. Gods, Nico! I thought you knew your geography as well as I do." She then turned to me, and I recognized the girl. It was Ebony. She was smiling at first, but then her face changed to one of horror. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I woke up, and to the sounds of couch shell horns. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page